injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Manhunter
"I will defend Earth!" Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the fifth DLC character and was released on July 30th, he costs $4.99, and is a Power User. He is free if you have the Season Pass, or already available in the Ultimate Edition. He also appears in the iOS Version of the game as a Support Card. 'Biography' One of the few remaining Green Martians of the planet Ma'aleca'andra, J'onn J'onzz found himself transported to Earth. Utilizing his powers and Manhunter skills, J'onn protects the innocent as a hero and detective. 'Injustice Comic' Martian Manhunter remains in the shadows as Batman's unseen ally in Chapter Eighteen, with Bruce preferring Manhunter remain hidden until he is sure of who he can trust, and J'onn understands and complies. During Chapter Twenty, J'onn secretly observes Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they return to the ruins of Metropolis to find Lex Luthor still alive. Manhunter's presence is felt by Diana, but he is not discovered. Later, he reveals to Batman that Luthor survived by having a speedster on his payroll to get him to his emergency bunker, though she died trying to save civilians. J'onn then tells Batman that Lex is speaking to the League and making a proposition to join them. After Hawkgirl is captured during the events of Chapter Twenty-One, J'onn shapeshifts into her form and takes her place at the end of the chapter. As 'Hawkgirl', J'onn reveals that Batman let 'her' go to tell the League that they need to "Stop working for the world, and start working with it." Both Flash and Shazam agree with this, causing them to argue with Wonder Woman and Superman. Robin quickly realizes his father's tactic by sending 'Hawkgirl' back, calling 'her' a 'weapon' to sow doubts among the League. 'Hawkgirl' is offended by this but Luthor confirms Damian's theory and suggests the League better communicate with the people of the world. Though Luthor schedules a press conference in Paris, France, 'Hawkgirl' is not seen with them. 'Hawkgirl' observes the Parademons invasion from the Watchtower but is silent. 'Hawkgirl' is next seen among the gathered Justice League members in Chapter Twenty-Seven as they listen to Luthor and Superman explain the function of the nanotech enhancement pill, and 'she' is the only one to point out that there will be many world governments who will see their soon to be formed 'peace keeping force' as a super powered personal army, and then asks what will happen if the pills fall into the wrong hands, though Superman is adamant they will not. Later, 'Hawkgirl' observes Damian Wayne teleporting off the Watchtower after taking one of the pills and discovers he warped to Gotham City. After Damian's confrontation with his father in the Batcave, 'Hawkgirl' suddenly appears and saves Batman from being crushed under the giant penny in the cave by catching it with 'her' bare hands. 'She' suggests to Damian that they leave but Batman orders 'her' to stay. Damian is confused by 'Shiera's' compliance and after putting the all clues together, such as 'her' increased strength and knowledge of the Batcave's location, deduces 'she' is not the real Hawkgirl and tosses an incendiary grenade at 'her', the flames revealing J'onn's true form. Though he is forced back to his natural form, J'onn tells Batman he was unharmed and urges him after his son, though it is too late by then and Damian has escaped to warn the League. Sometime before Chapter Twenty-Nine, Martian Manhunter switches places with Batman after Hawkgirl's release, with J'onn taking Bruce's form before confronting Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash outside the Batcave. As Bruce, J'onn tells them they took his life, though Wonder Woman simply tells him to buy another and demands to know where he is holding Hawkgirl. J'onn responds that he does not have Hawkgirl and moments later both Cyborg and Luthor confirm Shiera's freedom and identity. When the Flash asks if they're supposed to just leave, J'onn tells them too, but Diana continues to threaten him and Batman's team if they continue to interfere with the League. Ignoring her, J'onn turns and heads back for the cave, only to be blocked by the Flash, who tells him he can't just walk away. Murmuring, "No. No, I suppose I can't." And then immediately after takes to the skies, revealing his identity to the League. With Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in close pursuit, J'onn ducks through some clouds and vanishes from sight, using his intangibility to turn invisible. When Green Lantern attempts to locate him using his ring, J'onn takes Hal out with a single punch, forcing Wonder Woman to fly after him as he plummets to the waters below. Superman then calmly greets J'onn and the Martian Manhunter reappears in his natural form, returning the greeting. J'onn reveals Batman is long gone and Superman asks him why he is working with Batman and against him. J'onn replies, "Because of what you could become." When Superman asks what that is, J'onn responds by showing Clark something, and that he wants him to 'feel'. Projecting telepathic images into Superman's mind, J'onn shows Clark a scene from his own past where the White Martians subjugated and enslaved the Green Martians. J'onn tells Clark, "This is what it feels like. When your planet is overrun. When you are part of a weaker species dominated by a stronger one. This is what it feels like to be ruled." As the scene shows J'onn's own daughter being take from him as he struggles to free himself and reaches out to her, it suddenly changes to Superman remembering Lois's death, with the Man of Steel reaching for his wife's body, and J'onn concludes, "This is what it feels like to be helpless. You know this feeling." Before J'onn can say anything else, Wonder Woman interrupts by furiously grabbing him by his head. Lamenting that she never trusted him, and that between himself and Superman, the aliens, she chose to follow the one who looked like her, J'onn shifts his form into a malleable liquid like state while speaking to both Diana and Clark telepathically, reminding them that while they think they're invulnerable, they're not as he enters Diana's body, threatening to strangle her organs. Going on, J'onn reveals he has been inside Diana's mind and has seen the violence inside her slowly changing her. Thinking the world is no longer safe with her in it, J'onn offers to kill her by cutting off the oxygen to her brain. Before he can make good of his promise, Diana chokes out to Superman to burn her with his heat vision. With only a second's hesitation, Superman unleashes a powerful burst of flames from his eyes, igniting Diana's body and forcing a screaming J'onn out of her. J'onn burns into bones and then ashes that land in the water below. His death is confirmed by Batman in Chapter Thirty-One. 'Role in Injustice' Martian Manhunter's death was confirmed in the comic, and while his ending states he hid himself in Atlantis, this is not confirmed to be canon. 'Powers and Abilities' Martian Manhunter possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Super Strength *Intangibility *Shape Shifting *Telekinesis *Invulnerability Special Moves *'Martian Grab:' The Martian Manhunter attacks with a low grab, slamming the opponent to the ground by their ankles. The Meter Burn version will bounce the opponent allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Psyche Orb:' Martian Manhunter forms an orb of pure telekinetic energy that detonates after a short while. Press back quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a close range orb. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a mid range orb. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a far range orb. The Meter Burn version will create a more powerful telekinetic orb that explodes upon contact with the opponent. *'Alien Pillar:' Martian Manhunter summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting the opponent upward. Pressing back quickly after the doing the attack's input, will summon a close beam. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a far beam. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a full screen beam. The Meter Burn version will track the victim's location and launch upward, allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Telekinetic Strike:' Martian Manhunter calls a down single, focused bolt of telekinetic energy at a downward angle. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a close range bolt. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a far range bolt. The Meter Burn version will call down 2 additional bolts at different angles. *'Psionic Push:' Martian Manhunter focuses his telekinetic energy into a focused, short range blast that sends to opponent flying. The Meter Burn version teleports Martian Manhunter to his opponent's location blasting them to the ground with a powerful punch. *'Phase Charge:' Martian Manhunter's Phase Charge propels him through the opponent, phasing them into the air where they then helplessly fall to the ground. The Meter Burn version will phase the opponent upward directly in front of Martian Manhunter, allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Phase Assault:' Martian Manhunter phases through the ground, and reappears with a devastating uppercut from under the opponent. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, will make Martian Manhunter phase through the ground and reappear above the opponent with a downward overhead attack. Both of these moves can be done in the air. Other Moves *'Grab:' Martian Manhunter disappears after grabbing his opponent, confusing them. He then reappears in front of them and kicks them quickly before they can block, launching them forward. 'Intro/Outro' Intro: J'onn J'onzz is seen in a alleyway in his Human form. He looks over his shoulder as his eyes glow red. Then he shape-shifts into his Martian form and shoots into the sky. He hovers down to the stage and says, "I will defend Earth." Outro: Martian Manhunter lowers to the ground as the camera zooms into his face. He then reappears on Mars and the camera zooms out to show he has shape-shifted into his true form. 'Gameplay' Character Trait Alien Malleability: When Martian Manhunter's eyes are lit up red, he can change the shape of his limbs and stretch the body further for extra range and increase arms﻿ in size to cause more damage to the opponent/player. Move List: Basic Attacks: *Space Punch *Alien Jab *Mars Kick *Ankle Breaker *Martian Slam *Trauma Punch *Ravage Blow *Heel Drop *Powering Overhead *Quick Pain *Double Punch *Mental Trip Air Attacks: *Sole Crush *Flying Fist *Air Claw Throws: *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Shattered Pysche *Ravaged World *Alien Invasion *Sole Survivor *Big Green Buddy *Light to the Light *Darkness in the Heart *Stranded *Extraterrestrial *Zero Hour *Clear Mind *Reckoning *Bloodywynd Special Attacks: *Martian Grab *Psyche Orb *Alien Pillar *Telekinetic Strike *Psionic Push *Phase Charge *Phase Assault Super Move Son of Mars: 'Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces the opponent/player to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent/player's character and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent/player into the sky. As he/she flies up he grows to enormous size and crushes the opponent/player between two boulders, sending them back to the arena. 'Ending Banishing his friend and former teammate Superman to the Phantom Zone was difficult for J'onn J'onzz, but necessary. As the One Earth Regime had formed, J'onn, ever the outsider, had chosen to watch from a distance to bide his time. He assumed the form of an Atlantean, and served as royal archivist. Aquaman little suspected that his trusted subject's uncanny ability to gather news of the surface world was the result of telepathic powers. When J'onn learned that heroes from a parallel dimension were aiding Batman's Insurgency, he assisted as well, leading rescue operations in Metropolis and Gotham after Superman's rampage. In the post Regime era, the Martian Manhunter continued to serve his adopted world, gathering the next generation of heroes to form a new Justice League'.'' '''Quotes In Battle *"I will defend Earth!" - Intro *"I'm a mean green machine" - Occasionally after a combo *"Never underestimate a Martian" - Occasionally after a combo *"Gods of Mars condemn you" - Occasionally after a combo *"A reasonable person would yield." - Occasionally after a combo *"You will be brought to yield." - Occasionally after a combo *"Stop Sheira" - Occasionally after a combo with Hawkgirl *"Green with envy?" - Occasionally after a combo with Green Lantern *"Your father would be ashamed." - Occasionally after a combo with (Regime) Superman *"Mere child's play." - After winning a round Clash *"This will not end well for you." - Clash with any Character *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash with any Character *"I fail to see the point of this" - Clash with any Character *"Your anger is misplaced" - Clash with any Character *"You cannot best Martian might" - Clash with any Character *"Making a fool of yourself" - Clash with any Character *"Your ego betrays you" - Clash with any Character Defense Wagers *"What happens next?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Your anger management's improved." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Someone has to stop you." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Lois would not approve." - Clash with (Regime) Superman Attack Wagers *"I haven't tried yet." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Then you're a fool" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Then don't." - Clash with Superman *"Isn't that what I'm doing?" - Clash with (Regime) Superman 'Costume' J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. 'Trivia' *J'onn is the first DLC character to appear in the prequel comic, only days before his official release into the game itself. *Martian Manhunter's quote "Gods of Mars condemn you" is a reference to The Gods of Mars, a book from the Barsoom series by Edgar Rice Burroughs. *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament in a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *Carl Lumbly from Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock and Justice League: Doom reprises his role for the DLC. *Martian Manhunter appeared at the end of Scorpion's reveal trailer, which hinted at his inclusion before Zod was even revealed. *Martian Manhunter's default costume is the same design as his New 52 appearance, making him the first character to possess a New 52 skin as his default. *When you are in the Watchtower stage, Martian will make an appearance in the far right of the background except when playing as him. *Martian Manhunter is the only character to take on four different forms during a match (John Jones, Martian Manhunter, the opponent and J'onn J'onzz). *According to his ending Martian Manhunter was a character in the story mode the whole time (the Atlantean archivist), though it is unknown if this is canon. *When in zombie mode and while using his super move, Martian Manhunter transforms into the normal version of his opponent, not them as a zombie. **Something similar occurs when fighting against an opponent who is using their player 2 color; Martian Manhunter transforms into the regular version of his opponent, instead of them in their player 2 color. 'Gallery' Images MartianManhunterCardiOS.png|Martian Manhunter IOS Card Martian Manhunter.jpg Mmh.png|Manhunter's True Form Hand.jpeg MMstare.jpeg MegaMM.jpeg|Manhunter's Super Move Mars.jpeg Mmmorph.jpeg IntroMM.jpeg|John Jones Mh.jpeg|Manhunter's Super Move. Wc.jpg M.jpeg|Manhunter in his Intro MMohmygod.jpeg|"Will you not listen to reason?" Injustice-gods-among-us-martian-manhunter-screenshot.jpg Martian Manhunter Watchtower.jpg|Manhunter's cameo. MM_in_injustice_comic1.jpg|Robin discovers Martian Manhunter disguised as Hawkgirl in Injustice Comic 27 MM_in_injustice_comic2.jpg MM2.jpg manhunterapparent death.JPG|Martian Manhunter's Death.|linktext=Martian Manhunter's apparent death. Martian Manhunter IOS.jpg|Martian Manhunter's IOS Card (with Damage and Health boost) Martian Manhunter Stats.png Videos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Martians Category:Background Characters Category:IOS Category:IOS Martian Manhunter Category:Deceased